bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Miyako Nishimura
Miyako Nishimura (西村美夜子,Nishimura Miyajo) Appearance Miyako is of average height and build and is moderately, but not overwhelmingly, attractive. She has straight black hair and dazzling yellow eyes. She is well put together and every aspect of her appearance, be it her hair which is never a strand out of place or her clothing which never has a single wrinkle, denotes a meticulous attention to her appearance. Personality Upon first inspection, Miyako might appear to be an archetypal shy girl who responds awkwardly when talked to and fumbles over her own words. She usually speaks to people in a high pitched voice and makes herself appear very flustered. Because of her apparent over the top shyness, her classmates generally let her keep to herself. However, the truth is this is not Miyako's true personality. She acts shy because she doesn't really like talking to people very much. It's not that she's a misanthrope who hates humanity, it's just that people give her a headache. During most of her interactions, Miyako's internal thought process is "What is the best way to get out of this conversation so I can go back to doing literally anything else?". However, Miyako understands that it is generally not beneficial to be rude to all of her classmates, so she acts shy so that she will be left alone while still preserving some vestige of likability. In actuality, Miyako is determined and focused. Once she has a goal in mind, there is nothing which can stop her from achieving that goal. However, she doesn't run blindly toward her goal; she makes a detailed and elaborate plan which will eventually lead her toward her goal. Miyako's methodical and disciplined nature has made her a star student and the junior champion in tennis in her division. She plans to put that determination to good use and become a hero. Her determination is fueled by her perfectionism. She is obsessive in acheiving everything she conceives of exactly as she conceived it and if she doesn't, she will hate herself for being a failure. If one gets to truly know her, she will be cold and sarcastic. She won't actively seek to be mean; however, if provoked to she will respond by mentally annihilating whoever had the misfortune crossing her. She usually keeps her opinions to herself; however, if asked by someone who truly knows her, she will state the facts as they are with no sugar coating. She will sometimes, but very rarely, make jokes, the content of which will usually be at someones expense. Although she can seem cold and cruel all of her true friends know she is extremely protective. Anyone, other than her, who lobs even a minute insult at one of her friends should be ready to face devastation on a biblical level. That being said, Miyako does not yet have any real friends, so everyone other than here immediate family is not aware of this side of her. History Abilities and Powers Shiver: Like most people, Miyako shivers when she is cold, this is a natural reaction by the body to create kinetic energy and warm the body. Miyako shivers more than average. She will start shivering when the ambient temperature is at 24°C. The shivering which occurs at that temperature is practically imperceptible; however, the shivering becomes more intense as her body temperature drops. Although at extremely low temperatures her body shakes with immense power, this is not the true strength of the quirk. The quirk's true power lies in Miyako's ability to control which parts of her body shiver. Lets say Miyako's body is vibrating at some frequency. Localizing that shivering into half of her body will double that frequency. By concentrating the shaking into smaller portions, Miyako can achieve very fast shivering. Touching something while shivering at the high speed Miyako achieves will cause damage to it. The damage can vary depending on the time the object spends in contact with Miyako and the intensity of Miyako's shivering. At very low temperatures, Miyako's concentrated shivering can pulverize concrete. Despite its destructive capability, shiver also comes with weaknesses. At some point, when the shivering gets too intense, it will cause pain to Miyako. This pain diminishes as one uses the quirk more; however, its still there. Pain will increase as one shivers for a longer period of time. Shivering at high intensity can create small micro fractures in bone; however, as the fractures heal, the bones become stronger and more capable of withstanding shivering. Miyako is also susceptible to cold temperature in the same way regular humans are, meaning she can suffer hypothermia and frost bite. This quirk is also pretty much useless in warm temperatures. However, if one is able to induce shivering though other means, like scaring Miyako, Miyako can manipulate the shivering in the same way she would if it was caused by low temperature. This shivering will probably be weaker. Physical Prowess: Miyako has wanted to be a hero for a very long time. She has trained her body to be stronger and faster than average. However, although they are at the level of a top athlete, her strength and speed are nothing too impressive. What stands out is her durability. From playing tennis and from constant training, her stamina has reached an almost inhuman status. She is able to run for miles without even coming close to being tired. She has also become extremely physically durable because of her training with her quirk. Due to reasons described earlier, Miyako's bones have hardened to a ridiculous degree. As a result of this, it is very difficult to break her bones. She has used her shivering to train every part of her body to withstand high amounts of force. Blows to the head which would knock most people out cold only cause moderate pain. This combination of stamina and physical durability makes it so that Miyako is able to fight for hours without giving out. Intelligence: Miyako has a world class intellect and, although she usually uses it to cement her spot at the top of her class, she also uses it to formulate and execute complex strategies. Her plans aren't simple straight forward stepwise plans, they are conditional plans she makes which try to predict every eventuality which might occur and find the optimal way to react. The way she fights makes it almost appear as if she were a computer running an algorithm. She first observes the opponent and mentally lists off their strengths and weaknesses. During this period she takes advantage of her powerful defense to tank hits, only attacking when she needs to test an opponent's reaction. Once she has finished assimilating data, she uses it to generate a plan of attack. Once this step is finished, she will go on the offensive and execute her plan. Once she has made her plan, it will be very difficult to defeat her without a greater or equal amount of intelligence, an extremley powerful quirk, or a lot of luck. Creation & Concept Quotes Trivia *When she is not practicing tennis, training, or studying, Miyako watches a lot of anime. Miyako based her faux personality on characters from anime like Tadokoro Meguki from Shougeki no Soma and Hinata Hyuuga from Naruto. *Her favourite anime character of all time is Light Yagami from Death Note. *Miyako is very frequently hungry and eats copious amounts of BBQ pork. *Miyako has played the violin since she was a little girl. She plays virtuosic pieces like Paganini's caprices with metronomic precision. *The only thing Miyako is known to be bad at is dancing. Watching her try is like watching a cripple have a seizure.